Cicatrices de amor
by Aidee Gv
Summary: ¿Hasta qué punto serias capaz de llegar por un anhelo?... AU/ TERCER LUGAR en el reto "Noche de brujas en el bosque" del foro:"Bajo las ramas de Goshimbuko"


**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN MANGAKA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MÍA.**

Fic participante en el reto "Noche de brujas en el bosque" del foro "Bajo las ramas del Goshimbuko"

Bueno este fic lo traje en la mente varios días y no sé si quedaría digno de llamarlo de terror, pero bueno, es lo que í que sin más... a leer.

* * *

><p><strong>CICATRICES DE AMOR<strong>

—Inuyasha… d-duele— se quejó la joven pelinegra en brazos de su pareja.

—¡Por favor, alguien que me ayude!— habló en voz alta el orgulloso peliplata, atravesando con prisa las puertas abiertas de la sala de urgencias.

—¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?— cuestionó con un toque de preocupación un joven médico encargado temporal del sitio.

—E-ella…— comenzó temeroso por lo que diría —…ella está embarazada. P-pero…— mencionó bajando la mirada a las piernas ensangrentadas de Kagome.

—Entiendo— habló el médico —Déjela aquí— ordenó mientras le acercaba una silla de ruedas.

—I-Inuyasha— lo nombró dolorida.

—Tranquila Kag, todo va a estar bien— le aseguró y sus dorados ojos temblaron en preocupación al tiempo que se inclinaba a su altura, una vez que estuvo sentada.

—Yo no soportaría que…

—No lo digas…

—Joven retírese. Es urgente revisarla.— ordenó una de las enfermeras que asistiría al médico.

—Kagome— la nombró preocupado e intentó seguirla cuando de prisa se la llevaron. En su cabeza quedó impreso el rostro angustiado y temeroso de la mujer que amaba. Su corazón golpeó con fuerza. Otra vez no les podía pasar.

—Usted no puede pasar— lo detuvo una anciana mujer —venga conmigo, lo llevaré a al cuarto que se le asignará a…

—Mi novia, bueno, vamos a casarnos— informó mientras la seguía, al interpretar la silenciosa pregunta. Inuyasha veía con insistencia el largo pasillo por el que se habían llevado a Kagome.

—Me da gusto.— la anciana sonrió amablemente intentando calmar al preocupado ojidorado —Mi nombre es Kaede y estaré pendiente de su novia… pero necesito pedirle que mientras espera me llene los papeles de ingreso de la joven.

Inuyasha pasó su mano por su rostro y negó en silencio. Solo deseaba estar equivocado y que todo saliese bien.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_Lo siento, hicimos lo que pudimos pero no hubo respuesta. La joven perdió a su bebé._

—¿Cómo te lo voy a decir, Kag?— se lamentó en voz baja mientras tomaba la casi fría mano de la pelinegra. Kagome todavía dormía producto de la anestesia.

Apretó los ojos y con una mano arrastró su flequillo hacia atrás, impotente. Era la segunda vez que les pasaba… sabía lo importante que era para Kagome el hijo de ambos que ya se gestaba, la primera vez había sido doloroso. Esta vez, creía, sería terrible para ella. Tenía más de cuatro meses.

—Su novia es muy bonita…— mencionó la anciana que recién había entrado, llevaba consigo un sencillo pero hermoso arreglo floral. Inuyasha la vio pasar frente a él, después de dejarlo en la mesita de al lado, no contestó—…me recuerda tanto a mi querida hermana Kikyo.

Inuyasha suspiró cansadamente —seguro…— respondió sin alzar su vista a ella.

—Será mejor que te prepares, les esperan cosas difíciles— mencionó la enfermera de ensombrecida mirada mientras apoyaba su fría mano sobre el hombro del joven peliplata.

Él solo negó en silencio y recargó su frente en la mano de la delgada pelinegra. Por un momento el peso de la mano de la anciana le pareció insoportable, debería ser el dolor que lo consumía por dentro.

—Si me permites un consejo, lo mejor será que la saques pronto de aquí.— habló seriamente y lo soltó.

—¿De qué habla? Kagome necesita reposo.— su voz sonó ronca, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

—Este lugar no es el indicado para las jóvenes como ella.— mencionó. Su vista viajó a la ventana y se perdió en la negra noche y en los destellantes relámpagos que la cubrían, era una noche extrañamente lluviosa.

—¿Una joven como ella?— repitió sin comprenderla. Él nunca se separó de la cama y la mujer seguía con su vista clavada en la tormenta, estaban en el séptimo piso. Las luces de la habitación comenzaban a perder intensidad, la tormenta hacía sus estragos, supuso el peliplata.

—¿Usted cree en leyendas?¿en espantos?¿apariciones o cosas así?— su voz sonó más ronca y volteó de medio lado a ver al desconcertado joven.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces llévesela, porque de lo contrario no podrá ayudarla.— sentenció y se giró para retirarse.

—¿De qué está usted hablando?— se levantó e intentó a cerrarle el paso ¿qué él no podría ayudar a Kagome?

—En este hospital no hay sección de maternidad. No hay esa especialidad por una razón. Pregunte.— aconsejó y lo miró seriamente.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño extrañado y solo la vio partir.

—Un deseo tan grande como el de ella, puede acercar cosas peligrosas— añadió y su rostro se endureció. Inuyasha tragó duro… por un momento sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su piel.

—Mmm…— un gemido doloroso de Kagome le robó la atención y sus pensamientos.

Inuyasha volteó a verla. Kagome comenzaba a despertar.

—Déjenos sol…— comenzaba a decir, pero al voltear la mujer ya no estaba. No le dio más importancia. Volteó a ver a su joven pareja _"Kagome"_ pensó tristemente al verla reaccionar. Se acercó a ella y se sentó ligeramente sobre la cama, esperando a que terminara de reaccionar. Tomó su mano.

Los ojos achocolatados de la pelinegra se abrieron lentamente, esta vez la profundidad de los mismos parecía mayor, eran casi negros, ni siquiera las temblorosas luces llamaron su atención.

—Kag…— la nombró para que lo mirara, Kagome parecía perdida.

La delgada mano que no sujetaba el peliplata, viajó titubeante hasta su vientre. Lo tocó con temor, su cuerpo dolía.

—Kagome— volvió a nombrarla y esta vez acarició su cabello.

"_No está"_ pensó al sentir el vacío interior, su vientre no presentaba esa ligera hinchazón que protegía a su bebé.

—¿Por qué?— se preguntó e intentó sentarse.

—Tranquila Kag…— suplicó y le impidió hacerlo —…te lastimarás.

—¿Por qué nos pasa esto Inuyasha?— le cuestionó, pero su mirada seguía perdida. Su voz era amarga. Sus ojos ardieron en llanto. Desde que sintió el dolor punzante en su vientre y vio la sangre correr, lo supo.

—No lo sé.— confesó. Pasó su mano bajo su cuello y la abrazó contra su pecho. Kagome necesitaba tanto ese abrazo que ya no pudo contener el llanto. El solitario pasillo fue testigo silencioso del llanto amargo y dolido de la destrozada madre.

Inuyasha no pudo hacer más que permanecer a su lado, quiso decirle que volverían a intentarlo y que todo estaría bien; pero sabía que eso no lograría calmarla y tampoco era lo que ella necesitaba escuchar.

Los minutos pasaron y el cansancio como el dolor de Kagome lograron vencerla, volvió a dormir. Inuyasha se encontraba desgastado física y anímicamente. Frotó sus ojos con su mano y luchó por no dormir. Quería velarla.

_Llévatela_

Volvió a escuchar la cansada voz de la anciana.

Volteó molesto —¿qué demo…?— detuvo sus palabras al verse solo en la habitación. Frunció el ceño y se levantó de prisa, abrió la puerta. Esa mujer lo estaba fastidiando, porqué demonios no le decía lo que quería decirle y se dejaba de estupideces. Él tenía poco ánimo para, lo que le parecían, sus juegos.

—Qué mierda— se dijo al salir y encontrar el pasillo vacío. Volteó a ambos lados, todo era lo mismo, las paredes blancas y el piso marmolado acompañado de unas cuantas sillas vacías por el largo recorrido… ¿estaría soñando? Volteó a ver a Kagome y ella seguía durmiendo. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Necesitaba un café.

Caminó despacio sintiéndose culpable… si él no hubiese insistido en ese viaje tal vez eso no habría ocurrido con Kagome. ¿Por qué les ocurría eso a ellos? este era el segundo bebé que perdían.

Bajó a la cafetería y regresó al séptimo piso donde se encontraba Kagome, realmente durante la noche había poco movimiento, solamente había visto unas cuantas enfermeras en su recorrido y al encargado de la limpieza.

—Joven— lo llamó la encargada de la central de enfermeras de ese piso.

Inuyasha volteó a verla y se acercó cuando la joven con la mano se lo pidió. Eran dos las enfermeras que estaban de guardia en el lugar.

—Dime— mencionó con poco ánimo y con el humeante café en una de sus manos.

—Necesitamos que nos proporcione los datos de la joven a la que acompaña.— habló la joven castaña mientras preparaba el archivo sobre el cuál trabajaría.

El ojidorado frunció el ceño —pero si ya hice eso.— informó extrañado.

Ambas chicas voltearon a verse —eso es imposible, no tengo ningún registro del paciente de esa habitación.— le informó.

—En la sala de urgencias me recibió una mujer mayor que me llevó a la habitación… ella me tomó los datos.— informó y se llevó la mano a la nuca.

—Lo siento, no tengo registro todavía y me es indispensable— mencionó con una sombra de duda en sus ojos.

—Está bien— cedió sin darle importancia y respondió a cada uno de los cuestionamientos.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Un aire gélido la despertó, parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la penumbra casi total de la habitación… ¿dónde estaba Inuyasha?

Su vista viajó a la ventana cerrada, la cortina estaba corrida y la única claridad procedía de uno de los pocos faroles que tenía el hospital colocado al costado de su ventana. Intentó sentarse para ver si Inuyasha se encontraba en la habitación.

Apenas lo logró un dolor punzante le recriminó. Contrajo su rostro en dolor y contuvo un gemido del mismo. Un sonoro trueno la sobresaltó, al parecer la tormenta que surgía cuando llegaron había cobrado fuerza, la habitación era llenada por el constante golpeteó del agua contra el cristal de la ventana y la misma siendo aventada por el fuerte viento del exterior. Alzó su vista a la pared de enfrente y observó el reloj suspendido en la pared… 3:00 am.

Giró su cabeza hacia su izquierda y observó la puerta cerrada de la habitación. Sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su espalda y pasó saliva, esos lugares siempre le provocaron temor. Intentó ponerse en pie y apenas bajó la mirada la vio. Una pequeña niña de largo cabello negro y húmedo, la miraba fijamente.

El corazón de Kagome casi se detiene en su pecho. La niña no se movía y su mirada… su mirada la aterró. Quiso gritar pero le fue imposible. La niña ladeó su rostro y su pálida piel fue mayormente visible para la joven pelinegra.

Kagome se paralizó ¿qué hacía una solitaria niña como ella sola en un hospital, y en una habitación que no es la suya? Su piel se erizó y su cuerpo tembló cuando la pequeña le clavó la mirada… la blanca manga del largo camisón que la niña usaba, colgó al momento de estirar su mano a ella.

Los ojos obscuros de Kagome se abrieron e intentó retroceder. No pudo.

—¿Ma…má?

… . …

—Eso sería todo, lamento la tardanza.

—Descuide— se despidió _"supongo que necesitaba distraerme"_ pensó mientras avanzaba… le llamó la atención un obscuro pasillo y un especie de altar en él. Frunció el ceño y ahí se dirigió.

Sus dorados ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a la persona retratada en ese cuadro. Era esa anciana. La anciana Kaede.

_Kaede Tomoeda. Gran compañera y amiga._

_1954-2006_

—Hace… hace ocho años…— mencionó con la sangre helada y casi estupefacto. Esa mujer había sido la que lo guio a la habitación de Kagome… la misma que había estado con ella y había llevado flores. Tiró el café a medio llenar. Corrió.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—¿Kagome?— la nombró presuroso al llegar. Había abierto la puerta fuertemente y aun con el temor a despertarla. Pero Kagome no estaba. Un fuerte relámpago iluminó la obscura habitación.

—Las flores…— mencionó, prendió la luz, pero la misma prendía y se apagaba de manera rápida y constante, alzó su vista a ella, parecía estar descompuesta… bajó su vista al lugar donde el arreglo floral debía estar, pero no tampoco estaba. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco o alguien quería jugarle una broma?

Caminó en dirección al baño esperando encontrar a Kagome en dicho lugar.

—¿Kag?— la nombró y tocó la pequeña puerta. Esperó un momento y terminó por abrirla. Tampoco estaba.

—¡Demonios!— volteó y vio la hora 3:30 am. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera?

_Llévatela_

—¿Qué?— cuestionó casi sin aliento. Su corazón resonó con fuerza ¿dónde estaba Kagome?

No lo pensó mucho y salió corriendo. Cayó al suelo al resbalar con algo.

—¡Mierda!— maldijo frustrado, pero la molestia se disipó al reconocer el líquido con el cual había resbalado. Sangre.

—Kagome— volvió a nombrarla preocupado al ver sus dedos llenos del líquido carmesí. Se levantó de prisa y esta vez prestó atención al blanco piso. Siguió las gruesas manchas de sangre.

El camino no le pareció tan largo la última vez que lo recorrió, doblo en un pasillo que conducía a las escaleras… las manchas le indicaban que subiera. Lo hizo y al llegar al descanso de las mismas, la vio. Estaba tirada y su bata blanca de hospitalización estaba teñida con su propia sangre. Perdió el aliento al verla inconsciente.

—Dios— mencionó y se dejó caer para sostenerla en brazos.—Kagome— la nombró y la sostuvo.

_Llévatela_

—Demonios— mencionó frustrado ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

—¿Se encuentra bien?— la voz de un hombre llamó su atención —¿pero qué hacen aquí? esta área esta…— decía y se detuvo al ver el cuerpo ensangrentado de Kagome.

—Ayúdala— se apresuró a decir. Él joven era un médico al que no conocía.

Fue cuestión de una hora en la que lograron controlar la hemorragia que Kagome presentaba...

Inuyasha veía con el ceño fruncido y con clara angustia el rostro intranquilo de la pelinegra, estando ya nuevamente en la habitación…_ "¿qué hacías afuera?"_

—La… la niña…— mencionó entre sueños.

El joven peliplata se acercó e intentó escuchar con mayor atención.

—S-su ma-má— hablaba con voz casi inentendible —e-ella quiere...

—¿Todo está bien?— la voz gruesa del médico de la pelinegra sobresaltó al extrañado peliplata.

—Venimos a ver si ha despertado— informó una joven enfermera que lo acompañaba.

—Ah… no, ella todavía no despierta.

—Bien, revísela y avíseme en cuanto lo haga.— se marchó el médico después de revisar la máquina que monitoreaba sus signos, en su pase de rutina nocturno.

—Señorita… ¿por qué no hay una unidad de maternidad en este hospital?— interrumpió el peliplata a la joven enfermera… ante el hecho de que habló con alguien muerto, la duda que le clavó, cobró importancia.

La joven se tensó —ha-hay una cli-clínica especializada en ello en el condado vecino.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta.

La chica dejó de atender a Kagome y volteó a ver al ojidorado, aunque no pudo sostenerle la mirada mucho tiempo.

—E-es como una… leyenda urbana.— mencionó y se abrazó a sí misma. Alzó la vista y el peliplata la veía seriamente —…hace ocho años, la que fuera en ese entonces jefa de enfermeras murió… no, la asesinaron en este lugar.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?—preguntó, aun con la sorpresa al entender quién había sido esa persona, no terminaba por aclararse.

—Días antes... ella atendía el parto de su hermana menor. La señora Kikyo Tomoeda…— informó y un estruendoso trueno la hizo callar, volvió a apretar su cuerpo con su abrazo —…la joven Kikyo iba a tener a su segundo hijo… se dice que el padre de las criaturas era un hombre con creencias religiosas extrañas. Un satánico.

—Esas son estupideces.— replicó el peliplata.

—Todos creímos lo mismo.— cortó de inmediato, giró su rostro al sillón vacío que estaba pegado a la cama de la pelinegra y un escalofrío la recorrió —Pero Kaede no. Ella estaba segura de lo que pasaba.

—¿Y?

—El día que Kikyo dio a luz a su segundo hijo, la asesinaron.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Pero eso no es todo. El día del parto, tanto el padre como la hija mayor de la familia estaban presentes. Cosas extrañas sucedían con esas personas, Naraku, el esposo de Kikyo había sido acusado por Kaede de realizar actos satánicos con su primogénita… la niña tenía cortadas en su cuerpo, marcas horribles, nunca dijo cómo o quién se las provocó, ella siempre decía…— hizo una pausa al recordar —…que eran cicatrices de amor.

Los ojos dorados y los castaños de la enfermera se cruzaron en esa noche lluviosa.

—Tal vez crea que estoy loca… pero es la verdad.

—¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?

—Su hijo nació. Kaede atendió el parto, dijo que era un niño hermoso… ella la dejó sola un momento, tenía que llenar los papeles del recién nacido. Todavía estaban en la sala de parto. Fueron cinco minutos, Kaede siempre lo decía. La encontraron muerta con el bebé en brazos. A ambos parecían haberles drenado la sangre.

El peliplata frunció el ceño.

—Nadie se lo explica.

—¿Qué ocurrió después?¿Qué pasó con el padre y con la niña?¿Con Kaede?

—Naraku parecía satisfecho. Siempre es difícil informar un deceso a los familiares, este caso era todavía más atroz… él no se inmutó… la niña. La niña tenía su rostro frío y serio, debía tener cinco años tal vez… ninguno lloró.

_Vete. Váyanse. Llévatela_

La enfermera tiró la tablilla metálica con el historial médico de Kagome.

—¿Lo oíste?— se apresuró a preguntar.

La joven tembló y negó asustada —n-no… yo.. yo no oí nada.— se agachó y recogió torpemente la tablilla, quiso partir de inmediato.

—Lo oíste.— afirmó al detenerla.

—D-déjeme ir— suplicó al borde del llanto.

—¿Qué más sabes?— volvió a cuestionar, ahora todo eso le interesaba más, pues Kagome había nombrado a una niña.

La joven respiraba con dificultad y sus manos temblaban al intentar sostenerle la mirada al ambarino.

—Ka-Kaede se quedó con la custodia de la niña, ella… ella logró que encerraran en prisión a Naraku… al… al demostrar que él practicaba ritos satánicos con su hija.

—¿Cómo fue que ella?

La chica tapó su rostro.

—Yo tenía poco de haber entrado a… a trabajar a-aquí…— mencionó y jaló aire —…la niña había dejado de comer… estaba muy delgada y ojerosa, estuvo internada en este piso... —recordó— …ella se escapaba al piso de arriba. Maternidad.

—¿Maternidad?— repitió extrañado.

—Decía que buscaba a su mamá. Ella la mató… lo confesó, lo dijo sin remordimiento.

—¿L-la niña?— cuestionó consternado.

—Ella solo quería a su mamá… para ella sola.

Él negó en silencio, eso no podía ser cierto —¿qué?

—Cuando Kaede lo supo trató de ayudarla, fue ahí cuando las cosas… todo se salió de control.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—No lo sé a ciencia cierta… ella solo dijo que llevaría a su sobrina con una sacerdotisa. Esa noche, Kaede subió a informarle. Ella se veía tan preocupada. Ese día también llovía…— comentó la joven y su cuerpo perdió fuerza, Inuyasha la ayudó a caminar hasta un sofá cercano a la puerta.

—Necesito que me digas… Kaede, yo la he visto. Ella insiste en que me lleve a Kagome. Por favor.

—Kaede era buena persona. No sé por qué lo hizo.

—¿Hizo qué?

—Ahogó a la niña… y después se suicidó.

La sangre del peliplata se heló.

—Dijiste que…

—Ellos no tenían más familia… nunca lo entendimos. Se quiso proteger la memoria de Kaede hasta el final.— confesó la joven —Nadie debe saberlo.

—¿Por qué no hay unidad de maternidad?

—Los bebés estaban muriendo—mencionó viéndolo a los ojos, las pupilas de la chica estaban contraídas, estaba aterrada, su cuerpo se ponía frio y estaba temblando— las mujeres mencionaron a una niña que las visitaba.

La piel del peliplata se erizó.

—Una niña de una larga bata blanca y de cabello negro, largo y mojado.

—¿E-era… ella?— se atrevió a preguntar.

—Busca a su mamá.

Los ojos dorados de Inuyasha mostraron su consternación. Volteó a ver a Kagome y se congeló al ver por un segundo a la pequeña niña abrazar el cuerpo tendido de la pelinegra.

—Váyanse.— aconsejó la joven y apretó la mano del peliplata, haciéndolo voltear momentáneamente, el tiempo suficiente para que la fantasmal presencia desapareciera.

"_Un deseo tan grande como el de ella, puede atraer cosas peligrosas"_ recordó la frase soltada por la anciana.

—En unas horas partiremos.— mencionó todavía perdido en sus recuerdos.

… . …

—Inu…— habló una sonriente Kagome mientras el peliplata la ayudaba a subir a la silla de ruedas —…esas cosas no existen.

—No pienso arriesgarme.

Salieron de la habitación y avanzaron unos metros.

—Espérame aquí, recogeré el alta médica.— suplicó y se inclinó para besar sus labios. Kagome asintió y sonriendo lo vio partir.

Un estremecimiento extraño la hizo voltear atrás. Sonrió a la puerta abierta de la habitación de la cual había salido y asintió.

—Todo está listo. Vámonos.

Ella volvió a asentir y bajó su mano del soporte de la silla, la misma se enfrió al instante.

—Sabes que dicen que esa niña tenía horribles huellas de tortura— comentó el peliplata mientras bajaban por el elevador.

—¿Huellas de tortura?

—Sí, pero ella decía que eran…

—Cicatrices de amor…— susurró Kagome completando la frase del peliplata.

Él frunció el ceño —¿cómo lo sabes?

Antes de que el elevador llegara al piso deseado, el celular de Inuyasha vibró. Kagome volteó a ver el reluciente metal que cubrían las paredes de dicho mecanismo y le sonrió a la niña que le tomaba la mano.

—_¿Quieres ser mi mami?_

—_Si... si quiero, pequeña._

—¿Cómo lo sabes, Kag?— repitió la pregunta cuando respondió el mensaje que leyó.

Kagome sonrió de una forma siniestra, pasando desapercibida para el peliplata —creí haberlos escuchado.

FIN.

* * *

><p>Bueno, pues esto fue mi one-shot con intento al horror que presento para este reto. Agradezco la invitación a Nina Parker, ya que prácticamente me forcé a escribir esto, apenas anoche lo terminé y batallé mucho xD … espero sea digno del concurso. Sin más, un saludo. Gracias por leer y si pueden. un comentario no estaría mal.<p>

Besos.


End file.
